


thinking bout' you.

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Desperation, Dream Sex, Dream is lonely, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Memories, Sex Toys, Sexual Memories, Wet Dream, cum, desperate dream, dream - Freeform, dream is dreaming of george, dream is thinking of george, dream team, dreamnotfound, fleshlight, georgenotfound - Freeform, jerking off, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: Dream is all by himself and the sexual thoughts about George just won't go away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	thinking bout' you.

His hand glided along the empty space in bed where a body used to lie. He could still feel his presence, remember every moment that they shared. The night before he had to leave. How he arched his back, how his eyes rolled back, the way he moaned. His moans were his favorite part. Dream loved hearing George come undone underneath him. He loved with every thrust into him his moans grew louder and louder, until they were both blissfully falling over the edge. Falling down the euphoric waterfall of pleasure. Flowing down the river of pleasure to the promised lands. 

Dream’s hand moved from the spot George’s beautiful body used to lie and went to the pillow h e rested his head on. He remembered the feeling of running his fingers through George’s soft hair. Pulling him close to his chest and nestling his nose into his hair. The sweet scent of the shampoo he used lingered on Dream’s nose. Every tiny detail lingered. 

“Fuck.” The man let out a sharp breath of air, his mind wandering deeper into the fantasy that George was still there. He rolled over and held himself up with his hands, moving a pillow in between his legs. He pressed his crotch against the pillow and rolled his hips. The hardon that strained against his boxers feeling relief. 

Dream recollected the moments that they shared in bed. That time he handcuffed George to the frames and placed the most gentle of kisses along his pale skin. The way he wiggled and whimpered beneath him. Struggling against the cool steel of his restraints. The sound of George letting breathy swears escape from his parted lips. How he tasted like the sweetest nectar. Ambrosia. The god’s ambrosia laced George’s beautiful pale skin and Dream lapped up every drop of it from his body, before taking his soft lips into a passionate kiss- sharing the magnificent flavor with the other man. 

"Shit." He let out a small moan, applying more pressure to the pillow. Remembering how George grunted into the kiss. All the small details. How when he pulled away a small line of spit connected their lips, only falling when he went back to kissing his boy's body. Slurping up the delicious nectar that covered his skin. Sucking his nipples. Down his stomach. Until he was eye length with his cock.

"George." Dream moaned out and pulled off his boxers, he threw them to the side and continued to grind onto his pillow.

He remembered the noises George made when he took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Those beautiful whimpers. "Please Dream stop teasing." The words echoed inside of Dream's mind as he thrusted against his pillow. He remembered the sensation of George's length down his throat. That night was the first night he went down on George.

"Fuck!' He grunted out loudly. He could still taste George on his tongue. Dream needed more. He needed to taste him again. The sweet yet salty taste of his cum on his tongue, sliding down his throat, as he swallowed every drop. He remembered the divine flavor and the angelic noises that escaped George’s lips. A loud sustained moan and whimpers as he came down from his high. Music to Dream’s ears. He applied even more pressure to the pillow and rolled his hips. Grinding against the soft object- it was almost as soft as George’s skin. He could still feel George’s skin against his fingertips. 

“George.” Dream moaned out and rolled over, reaching into his draw. He grabbed two items. Opening his fleshlight, he poured a bit of lube onto it before pushing his thick cock deep inside. Bottoming out. It wasn’t nearly as tight as George was. It didn’t feel nearly as good as George did. It wasn’t warm like him, it didn’t make noises when he slid into it, it didn’t beg him for more. It couldn’t please him like George did. In that moment he recollected every time he penetrated George. From the first time to the last time he had the privilege of entering the temple that was the man’s body. Dream could remember every detail; from the angle he had to thrust in to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within the other’s ass to the way George would clench his walls around him. “Fuck..” The swore rolled from his lips like a prayer. A prayer that flew in the wind all the way to where George laid asleep. On the other side of the ocean. Gently caressing him in his sleep penetrating his mind flowing freely into his dream’s.

Dream grunted thrusting wildly into the fleshlight. He missed the slapping noise of his skin against George’s. It was as if he was going through the motions of sex without feeling anything. George brought all of the feelings of sex with him. As they fucked, they confessed their love to each other. That’s what made fucking George so special. It was the one time where Dream could get him to confess his undying love- Where George let down his walls and allowed himself to be vulnerable to Dream’s advances. His touches. The time where his teasing became reality. In between the sheets, that’s where him and George were the most connected. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. 

“Fuck George.” Dream grunted out thrusting his cock deep into the fleshlight and letting it rest there. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as he arched his back. “Fuck!” He grunted out loudly unloading several thick ropes of sticky, white cum into the sleeve of the pocket pussy. He let out heavy breaths as he recovered from his orgasm, coming down from his high. Usually, he’d pull George into his arms and cuddle him for a minute while they both came down from the aftermath of sex. Whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ear while they still were in the valley of euphoria. However, instead he put his fleshlight on his night table and turned over laying his head down on his pillow.

“I miss you, baby.” He whispered before going to bed. Meeting George in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'thinking bout you' by ariana grande.


End file.
